warriors the forest of darkness
by Silverclaw280
Summary: The clan cats found there new home and settled in well,only to find a group of deadly cast live nearby and threatens the clan. now they must ask help from kittypets and loners to win this war.
1. alliances

**Thx for reading XD **

**~silverclaw**

**Warriors: The forest of darkness**

**Alliances **

**Shadow clan**

**Leader****:moonstar**-dark grey yellowed eyed she cat

**Deputy****:stripeclaw**-handsome big green eyed black and white tom

**Medicine cat****:swifttail**-small long haired white she cat

**Warriors**:

**nightwing**-big black tom with white under body

**Mintleaf**-white and grey green eyed she-cat

**Dreamwhisker**-blue and yellow eyed white she-cat

**Eaglestorm**-brown and white amber eyed tom

**Mothflower**\- beautiful golden tabby green eyed she-cat

**Apprentices****:**

**Silverpaw**-pretty blue eyed grey and white she-cat

**Darkpaw**-black and ginger tortoiseshell tom

**Barkpaw**-amber eyed brown tabby tom

**Reedpaw**-dark grey tabby yellow eyed tom

**Honeypaw**-light brown blue eyed she-cat with white under belly

**Elders:**

**Firefur**-ginger tom (retired early,broken front paw)

**Sunpelt**-light golden she-cat

**Stormclan**

**Leader****:wolfstar**-big blue eyed silver tom

**Deputy****:jag**-big yellow eyed black tom

**Medicine cat**:**dawnflower**-small golden spotted she-cat

**Fireclan**

**Leader****:Morningstar**-light ginger and white she cat

**Deputy****:stoneheart**-light grey blue eyed tom

**Medicine cat****:lakebreeze**-blue-grey she cat

**Warriors****:**

**Ripplefur**-brown and black striped tom

**Mappleflower**-yellow eyed light brown tabby she-cat

**Brindleshade**-grey white broad face she-cat

**Apprentices****:**

**Robinpaw**-dark ginger she cat with white underbelly

**Tigerpaw**-brown tabby tom

**Poppypaw**-ginger amber eyed she-cat

**Elders****:**

**Falleneye**-pale grey tom with darker tail

**Thunder clan**

**Leader****:flintstar**-grey black smoked tom oldest leader

**Deputy****:nightshade**-pitch black tom with white paws

**Medicine cat****:sagesky**-light grey amber eyed she cat

**Warriors****:**

**Ashscare**-grey dark pointed tom

**Finn**-grey white amber eyed tom

**Icestrike**-small blue eyed she-cat

**Fuzz**-black grizzled yellow eyed tom

**Marmalade**-ginger she cat

**Apprentices****:**

**Kal**-dark brown tabby tom

**Jay**-grey blue eyed tom

**Queens**

**Honeywisker**-light brown she-cat

**Darkclan**

**Leader****:silver**-big silver and white wild cat

**Warriors****:**

**Storm**-big black green eyed tom with grey markings

**Scamper**-huge grey long haired tabby tom

**Other cats**

**Thunder**\- handsome golden amber eyed tom with white stripes on face

**Whiskers**-pretty silver and black tabby she-cat

**Coal**-small black blue eyed tom

**Zoey**-ginger and white she cat

**Spark**-small pale grey tom

**tom**-grey and black tabby tom


	2. prologue

"Don't go too far snowkit" icestrike called out while snowkit went out to explore the forest ahead "kits" ashscare happily meowed sitting next to his mate the both of them basking in the sun "always getting ahead of themselves"

The morning sun rose was low in the sky on such a nice quiet day the leaves fell into the forest floor the wind blow gently and warm.

"It's a nice day to be out in the forest" icestrike commented "especially since the the great journey" ashscare noded "want to hunt" she looked ahead it was a perfect place to hunt and can already smell the mice "sure" icestrike agreed "let's go then"

the cats headed deeper into the forest searching around the bushes and grass for prey she spotted a mouse digging though leaves silently she got down in a hunters crouch belly and tail low on the ground and stalked it slowly, killed it it a swift swipe "good catch" ashscare praised but before any of them went further they heard a yowl of terror "snowkit!" Ashscare yelled

They both ran to the source of the noise brushing against the bushes to find snowkit trembling with fear her ear was bleeding dripping with blood"are you ok who did this! " she asked snowkit who pointed to the tree branch with her tail icestrikes eyes widen with disbelief to see a huge out line of creature too big to be a cat,trying to hide itself behind a branch_ a wild cat. _ashscare jumped and aiming for its muzzle but it dodged and side swipe him then jumped and hooked its long sharp claws into the sides of his muzzle and yanked it up ashscare yelled painfully his eyes wide in pain and fear he shake it off but the creature tackled him pinning him to the ground clawing him so fast all she saw was blur of red mist icestrike quickly claw at its muzzle it hissed in pain then tackled her sinking its long pointy fangs into her leg she let out a painful scream begging it to stop she looked over to get a better look at it it was big almost twice the size of her its dark fur was clean and had a scare on its face but looked some what odd it had a wild look on it but no cat she know looked like this.

The ground trembled with more cats arriving "icestrike" she recognized the voice it was nightshade padding quickly to where she was, and behind him was more cats "get off of her" he hissed the the dark creature glanced around to see it was way out numbered,"you attacked he first " he looked at ashscare who was still wailing in pain blood dripping faster and faster,the wound left behind a hole where the cat pierced his claws in.

His voice was deep and sounded as he never talked in moons gasps of surprises erupted among the cats "you can talk" nightshade meowed surprisely looking at the cat eyes wide in disbelief "but you don't look like a cat i ever seen, you look like a jungle cat to me!" the tom padded off into the forest "it's not safe here a group of wild cats live near by"

_its not safe here why? everything seems fine and we can't afford to move again. _

"And why should we listen to you, you attacked our clan mate do you think we will just listen to you because you said so" she looked to see who just talked,it was fuzz his dark grizzled fur stand-out around the cats his gaze was serious and ready to lunge at the tom "I told you a group of wild cats live near-by and will kill anything that moves so it's not safe and besides you guys don't stand a chance to them, they will rip you apart before you say mouse" he stormed off before any one can ask more questions, _wild cats here?_

"What now?"

Fuzz said with a hint of anger "let's talk about this in the gathering tonight " nightshade replied and walked off heading toward camp,the rest of the cats followed him out she limped to snowkit who still looked frighten.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked

"No...I got myself scratched in the thorny bush...then I heard the tree branches move and it was there h...he asked if I needed help I turn to see but I had no idea it was a wild cat that's when you showed up" he finished

_So it only attacked because ashscare did _she felt a little guilty for ashscare to attack him when he was trying to help but isn't he a wildcat too so why would he help us instead of his own?


	3. new territories

**enjoy thanks for reading**

**chapter:new territories **

The morning sun rose on the camp hollow,surrounding it was the apprentice den made of thick branches weaved together,the leaders rock a big boulder hollowed out inside,and the Medicine cat den where swifttail treats her patients.

"Wake up honeypaw" reedpaw poke her awake.

"it's time to explore the new territories" reedpaws eyes shine in excitement has he bounced around the den getting his dark gray fur ruffled honeypaw could not wait and she jumped awake and followed reedpaw to explore the new shadowclan territory.

"Be careful out there" mothflower called sitting on the high rock with eaglestorm her golden pelt shining in the morning sun.

"ok we will, it won't be long" she meowed picking up pace with reedpaw she followed him out the entrance of the camp to explore the new forest.

"hi honeypaw" she looked to see barkpaw padding toward her.

"hi" she meowed happily "ready to go" she asked "of course" he meowed excitedly and lead the way "lets go then".

The cats walked outside the barrier made of thick branches _shadowclan has worked hard to make and protect their camp _they walked on the dirt trail paws kicking up dust looking over head at the trees blocking out the sun but still sending rays through the trees and branches.

she stopped and inhaled the air for any nearby pray _mouse nearby_

Reedpaw stops,looking over at the bush hidden in it was a mouse"Look a mouse" reedpaw whispered honeypaw got down in a hunters crouch and slowly head towards the mouse getting ready to swipe it "mine back off!"

A silver blue eyed cat jumped on the mouse and killed it in a single swipe of a paw "hey that's my kill" honeypaw protested"too bad you weren't quick enough...kittypet" Silverpaw said in a harsh way eyes gleaming and pelted away from her _what's her problem _she thought,she heard the bushes rumble and turned to see barkpaw"don't worry there is more pray nearby i can smell it" barkpaw reassured her "yea...i guess lets split up and search" "good idea" barkpaw called already heading to the lake side of the territory.

honeypaw continued farther down the dirt trail she already caught three mice and a squirrel, the encounter with Silverpaw still bothered her _kittypet?I Am a much better cat then you _she thought "finished!" reedpaw called out through the forest trees loud enough for everyone to hear "caught anything" she jumped at the voice she glanced behind her to see.

"barkpaw you startled me!" "oops sorry"he looked at his paws then looked up "want to check out the twoleg place" he added quickly _"_twoleg place?"she did not know there was one near by "Yea it's spooky looking so reedpaw and I want to check it out you in?"he smiled hoping she will agree she nodded reluctantly and followed him to the trail leading to the twoleg place.

She never seen this part of the territory it's seems so left out, almost as if the life was sucked out of it the, bark on the trees grew darker the branches and leaves blocked most of the sun making it look like nightfall already,and most of all there is no life no prey anything "this place creeps me out " reedpaw blurted out "relax we're nearby not to far" still reedpaw look spooked the hairs on his neck bristled "it will be fine"she meowed happily hoping it will get rid of the uneasy reedpaw was feeling she gave him a swift lick and continued on.

"Ok here it's is"

_wow it looks old...really old_ its big a old wooden building just sitting here near the Cliff with moss and derby clinging to it.

"its huge, judging by the broken windows its abandon" _twolegs use to live here and left_ "let's go inside and see what's in " barkpaw meowed thrashing his tail with curiosity.

"I...I don't know it's kind of dangerous and we don't know if anything lives inside".

reedpaw was starting to feel uneasy again he was not the most bravest cat and get scared easily if he knew warriors have to through this he would train as a Medicine cat instead "you can wait outside while we check" she looked at him hoping he will agree "ok just don't be long I don't what to stay here long" he meowed with hesitation "we won't we promise" she nodded to barkpaw and he agreed and the both of them padded side by side,before entering she glanced back to see reedpaw pacing in a circlelooking down at his paws.

Inside the twoleg place was very creepy some of the wooden planks were missing and the walls there stained with smoke "a fire happened here" barkpaw whispered "cat!" barkpaw yelled quickly honeypaw inhaled the air and can smell it still fresh,it could be anywhere.

Barkpaw was starting look uneasy "scared?" she whispered

"of course not...i'm just worried about reedpaw that's all" he said trying his best to hide the anxiety coming off of him in waves "ok then" she muttered.

The brown tom left and headed to a room,honeypaw when to check out the other side of the lobby.

A shadow moved in the corner of her eye grabbing her attention it jumped and clawed her she felt the claws pierced her pelt she moved to the side to confront the attacker but it jumped and pinned her to the ground face first then as it started it stopped "i knew it, weak just as every kittypet"

"silverpaw" she hissed feeling the scratch oozing with blood "what in starclan's sake you attacked me for?" she meowed angrily.

she said nothing just standing there letting the sun shine on her pelt through the cracks on the housing making her turn silvery "i thought you were from another clan"she meowed "out here in the middle of shadowclan territory" she hissed through gritted teeth "ok...what's going on" barkpaw was charging,his fur standing on end

"Silverpaw what are you doing here?"he meowed looking at her surprised.

Silverpaw took a step forward,licked her paw and swiped it on her ear then took a deep breath"I heard you were going to the abandoned twoleg place…so I decide to go as well" well that explains it honeypaw thought still mad.

"I'm going outside,come out when your done" she walked out leaving the two alone, "I guess there is nothing to look for" Barkpaw sighed disappointed "let's go "

They walked out the lobby to see reedpaw talking to Silverpaw the two cats seemed happy.

"do you think he likes her back?" Barkpaw's question took her by surprise "I think so they have always been so close together" she looked at barkpaw to see his amber eyes glow in dim light full of affection,he looked at her suddenly feeling shy she looked away "do you" he paused "what to meet up later?"

"I guess but where?" her voice low for him to hear"the big boulder near the lake" barkpaw took a step and muzzled her "let's go back to camp"


	4. the mentor

**This one took a while and so will the other next chapters since school will be starting shortly.**

* * *

On the way to camp honeypaw heard voices overhead.

"It will be quicker this way,sure the trail is a bit loose but it's a quicker route"

She recognized darkpaw voice's and how it stood-out from the other apprentices but still he sounded a bit old for his age

"What's up" darkpaw meowed looking at the patrol on its way to camp "found anything worth discussing"

"Not much" barkpaw sighed looking at the camp entrance eyes full of exhaustion "well if there is anything tell me about it i what to know" darkpaw called out already leaving on patrol kicking up pebbles as he walks out.

"So should we tell anyone"

Silverpaw meowed to barkpaw who is still looking at the camp entrance, honeypaw glanced at the entrance to see the leader and her deputy discussing something and by the looks of it ,it seems pretty intense.

Stripeclaw looked at honeypaw and and waved his tail to follow him into camp she said her goodbyes and followed him to camp.

The sounds of paws filled the camp everyone was out and had something busy to do mothflower was constructing the nursery with nightwing, dreamwhisker was adding to the fresh kill pile and firefur was sharing tongues with sunpelt "well what did you find" stripeclaw's meow interrupted her in her thoughts with his deep voice she look at the big black and white tom his eyes gleamed in the midday sun.

"well" he meowed impatiently.

Honeypaw explained finding the abandoned twoleg place,as she explained stripeclaw listened "i will talk to moonstar about this...in the meantime eat something before we train some battle moves" he left before she can reply back,she went straight to fresh prey pile where dreamwhisker was, the white she cat eating a small mouse with small carefull bites,her eyes clouded with tiredness she must be tired with hunting she thought.

"Hi honeypaw" the odd eye white she cat meowed"did you find anything" honeypaw looked at her and nodded then explained what barkpaw and her found deep in the forest then got a plump mouse from the fresh kill pile and ate it in a few swift bites.

_Wow I must be very hungry _she thought "ready?" Stripeclaw meowed,she followed the big black and white tom to the entrance.

She continued following her mentor down the dirt trail to train.

He stopped and clawed the tall thick grass making his way through the grassy field she followed his path leading to the middle of the clearing surrounded by long grass and tall thick trees towering over them .

"Are you ready" stripeclaw meowed.

"yep" she replied she got ready for any incoming attacks but stripeclaw did nothing he was just sitting there giving his chest a few quick licks she knew this was just a trick but did not know what to do,should she attack or wait.

She then jumped on him but he moved to the side and clawed her midair with sheathed paws she recovers only to be hit on the muzzle with such force then he tripped her,landing on her back exposing her belly _No now I'm really going to get it _she thought.

Stripeclaw's eyes gleamed and rush towards her lashing out clawed her in the belly she then kicked him with her hind legs but it did nothing he was to heavy so she aim at his muzzle but he jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"that's enough"

He called, she got up and gave herself a shake then looked at stripeclaw,he looked disappointed she felt bad then looked down at her paws "is there something bothering you " he called she remembered Silverpaw calling her a kittypet and her attacking her she felt weak and useless,she wanted to be the best warrior in shadow clan but at this rate she wouldn't be a warrior so soon "being a kittypet doesn't make you weak you know " he meowed almost as he read her thoughts "besides you're only half kittypet" he finished grooming his pelt "i know but everyone thinks kittypets are weak " he stood there looking at the trees overhead then closed his eyes head low.

_Did i say something wrong?_

"what!" he started confused "umm?"she did not know what to say "it's OK moonstar told me about you" he confessed "about what" she challenged.

He meet her gaze then replied "the prophecy"

"I just feel like an outcast...no one else has this but me" she meowed unhappily.

"Well you just have to deal with it" he meowed back.

"Let's go back to camp we train tomorrow with the other apprentices" he meowed and the both of them headed to camp.


	5. the lake

Nightfall was coming when honeypaw arrived to camp to find all the other apprentices huddled together.

_What now ?_ She thought.

"I'm telling you fire clan looked scared when they told me about the creature they say it's twice the size of any ordinary cat and had long sharp claws that can hurt or kill a cat in a flick of a paw".

"No cat is that strong" reedpaw challenged gripping the ground with is claws.

"Yea I think its sounds mouse brained, you know fire clan always looking for ways to scare us" barkpaw called puffing his chest out looking strong.

"There telling the truth they wouldn't give misleading information especially after the great journey " darkpaw meowed bitterly.

He shrugged and padded off.

"Do they know anything else" she asked darkpaw who walked away from the other apprentices.

"No thats all i know...for now" he meowed before heading for the apprentices den in the edge of camp.

"Hey" she turned around to see barkpaw signaling his tail to talk,she padded toward him" hi barkpaw ready to go?" "yea let go i've been waiting for this all day " he meowed happily the both of them rushed out of camp and headed deeper into the forest.

Once they arrived the lake came into full view, the water was glittering with the stars on the dark night sky "wow" she meowed "its beautiful...its just amazing ".

"I know its stunning is int " he meowed gazing into the lake in pure amazement.

"I race you to the boulder" he called out and ran.

"Hey not fair"she called out and ran after him only a few tail lengths away.

"I win!" Barkpaw meowed happy as a kit bouncing on the boulder "you only won because you had a head start" she challenged playfully before Leaping on the boulder standing face to face with him.

"You know...I'm glad we can spend some time together...things have been hard for all four clans". He said taking a step closer to her feeling his warm pelt brush against hers.

"Me too" she stopped when she heard the grass rustled barkpaw and her turned to look to see a dark shape manifest itself barkpaw got down on his paws to encounter the cat.

"hey whos there?"

"Cut the crap" he hissed "you idiots you crossed into the thunderclan border, are you warrior wannabes to stupid to know where your borders are " he finished laughing then started to head back his dark pelt blending into the fallen branches.

"Warrior wannabes?" Barkpaw challenged "you have been apprentices much longer than us only because you don't know how to fight just like the rest of you thunderclan pansies" honeypaw couldn't help let out a quiet suppressed laugh at what barkpaw said _oh starclan why now ? Now is not the time to laugh._

Kal started at barkpaw intensity narrowing this eyes to tiny slits then he jumped and clawed him.

"ouch" he meowed then then unsheathed his claws to claw kal at his muzzle blood sprayed as he yowled in pain then fell on the floor, now barkpaw had him pinned to the ground clawing at his stomach but kal countered when he kicked barkpaw off he landed hard on the forest floor shaking his head and staggers in his side, she stopped and looked away from the fight only to be surprised as a grey tom launched himself at her sending them both rolling down and landed on a bunch of dried leaves she got up and clawed at his side but it did not do much as he got up,the gray tom slapped her across the face with his long thick bushy tail she was stunned at what he just did so was the grey tom he just looked at her almost regretting the attack he just did.

"Look out " she turned to see barkpaw covered with claw marks and blood he had his paws stretch out she moved to the side to avoid the attack and heard a thump he landed on the grey tom and sank his teeth into his neck the tom yelled loudly and frantically moved his paws on his neck trying to pull his Barkpaw's muzzle away.

"Stop!" Kal called out and sink his claws into the Barkpaw's sides he stopped and and turned his focus on kal his eyes full of anger as he clawed him at his muzzle but it did not stop kal as he pierced his long claws into barkpaws chest he stopped mid claw and just stared at kal who flashed menacing smile on his face blood slowly oozed from his chest _i have to help him_ she thought as she got up but stopped as she feel something tugging her tail she looked to see a pair of blue eyes shine brightly in the night "you're not going anywhere" he hissed.

"thats right this is what happens when you mess with thunderclan " kal meowed looking satisfied at what he has done "and you're friend here well...he's coming with us as a prisoner" he pointed at barkpaw with his tail "so are you " he meowed taking a step closer to honeypaw,she felt uncomfortable "no!" she hissed but stopped...everything turned black as the blue eyed grey tom slammed a heavy branch to her head.

"she had no idea what was coming " he meowed dryly.

"Good work jay" kal meowed as they dragged the unconscious and heavily wounded body toward their side of the border


	6. a heart of a warrior

The sun rised lighting up the apprentices den, waking up darkpaw, as the black and ginger tom fight off the tiredness he felt a paw poke at his sides he lifted his head to see reedpaw.

"Hey what's up" he meowed before yawning .

"It's honeypaw she is not here " he meowed concernful "so is barkpaw" darkpaw turn to see mintleaf the green eyed she cat was sitting near the entrance of the apprentices den.

"Who is missing?" Moonstar asked as she padded up to mintleaf "it's honeypaw and barkpaw they haven't been seen since nightfall" mintleaf meowed "it will be best if we send a search party to look for them"

"Very well you darkpaw and reedpaw can look for them but be careful and report back as soon as possible"

As soon as they felt the camp they all agreed to split up "just call out if anything happens ok" mintleaf meowed.

Farther in the forest the trees clustered closer the leafs sway side to side before landing on the ground, the air was much cooler here and the ground was very dry.

_I wonder where they could be off to late at night _darkpaw thought "what if the creature got them?" He whispered to himself .

His fur was standing on end just thinking about what he heard scared him a little and now he's alone in the forest with no one near by.

He stopped when a loud yelp for help echoed through the trees at once he darted through the undergrowth and headed into a clearing where four cats were fighting it out with three big muscular toms.

"Help me" a gray she cat screamed as a big silver and white tom had her dangling from his jaws blood was slowly oozing from her neck darkpaw ran building up speed and crash into the tom, he let go of the she cat she looked back and thanked darkpaw with a nod.

"Coal" a tom screamed jerking his head side ways he sees a small black tom arriving "what happened" he meowed as he launched himself to a big dark tom turning his focus back to the battle the silver tom was staring at him " why are you helping them, what did they do to you" he meowed intensely flexing his muscles rippling under his glossy pelt.

This was the tom they were talking about and now he is right there staring at death right in front of him.

"You don't have to kill your enemies to win " darkpaw meowed hiding his fear, his legs were trembling with fear "oh starclan help me" he whispered but in the corner of his eye coal was standing next to him "were all in this mess together" he meowed.

"fools" the silver tom hissed and started to claw at coal but the small nimble tom easily dodge his attacks at that moment darkpaw clawed silvers ear he hissed in frustration before jabbing his claws into darkpaws belly, he felt the warm liquid oozing out into the forest ground.

_Ouch _he thought but ignored it "you never fight us you will never win" the big tom spat at coal but continued fighting silver tom, he jumped and landed on him biting the back of his neck while the big tom jumped around wildly to throw him off but he still clung to him with His claws deeply pierced into His silver fur.

"There's too many of them we have to retreat!" A big dark tom yelped as he struggled to fight of a she cat darkpaw rescued and a white tom both of them battering him from all sides as they jumped and ducked under him confusing the foe.

"Like hell we will let these kittypets win" a tom hissed "darkclan never losses and not to a bunch of kittypets too" the silver tom yelled.

"Give up silver there is no point in winning"coal yelled as he missed all of silvers attacks "your clan mates are injured and so are you " he finished, darkpaw was blind sighted as a brown tabby swiped him across the muzzle then tackled him down battering him, with his might he pushed the tabby off then swipe him across his cheeks feeling his dirty dark brown fur between his claws, blood sprayed his pelt.

"Enough if this!" The tabby yelled as he grabbed him and roll him into a tree pinning him there he was stuck as the big tabby batter him.

"Help someone" he meowed desperately as he was running out of breath "no one can hear you " the tabby growled as he stared at darkpaw his face was trickled with dried blood,

"This is the end of you!" He hissed, he felt his life ebbing away as he push his weight into his front paws pushing the air out if his lungs.

He can see everything darken the sky, trees, and undergrowth and the big menacing smile the tabby had on his face _no_ _no_ _not_ _now_ _I'm_ _still_ _young_ _too_ _young_ _to_ die _now_ he thought before pushing his thought away now thinking about his parents who died long before the great journey, just thinking about that made him sad he grew up without parents to praise him or love and care for him when he was in the nursery, and now because of this cat in front of him he's going to starclan

"stop crying!" The tabby hissed, it was just now he felt the tears run down his cheeks "get off of him a white tom hissed tackling the tabby off of darkpaw.

"Are you OK" he meowed concernful darkpaw was to tired to acknowledge the white kittypet he just fell in his side watching the fight rage on coal and silver were still fighting the black big tabby was surrounded by three kittypets and the tabby was getting the life clawed out if him _good he deserves to die_ he thought.

He tried to lift himself up but staggered to his side feeling the dry grass brush against his pelt then took a long deep breath in and finally stood well on all four.

_Now its time for payback!_

He lunged himself at the dark tom and slashed away at the dark pelt his eyes gleam in fear as he slash away, he jumped back and faced darkpaw but said nothing as he jumped away from blood stained grass.

Darkpaw looked around the enemy cats were losing being heavily wounded scarred and bleeding.

"There leaving" the white kittypet meowed as the cats ran into the bushes leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

"we did it " coal meows before counting the cats in the clearing "let's head back before anything happens "

The forest was quiet as the cats head near the fence were the cats darkpaw meet lived "that was ruff..." A tom meows.

"Without you we would of been died" he points his blood stained tail to darkpaw "yea you saved my life from those monsters" the she cat meows "well I couldn't let any cat get hurt" darkpaw meows happily feeling great he help out cats.

"Wait" coal whispers "what..is something happening" the grey she cat meows quietly

"look tracks and there fresh as a cat just walked here".

Darkpaw blood turned cold _was it the cats we just fought off ? _

"Surprise kittypets!" A big broad shoulder tom roared and jumped to sink his massive teeth around the white tom "jake!" the grey she cat meowed as the tom fought clawing blindly as the big tom crushed his neck "jake!" the she cat cried as the white tom fell lifeless on the ground blood oozing into a dark red puddle where his body lay.

coal jumped and clawed his throat out the broad tom eyes widen in the fast sudden movement and fell on his side, gasping for breath kicking and screaming till he laid lifeless his dark amber eyes were clouded with death.


	7. kepted prisoner

Honeypaw woke up, she looked around and was surprised she wasn't in shadowclan territory.

"Hey we got one awake" a unknown voice was heard from the other side of the den she squinted her eyes to see a shadowy figure sitting on the other side.

"Who are you and why I'm I hear" honeypaw meowed hesitantly while she stretched out her front legs "because you and your friend passed the territory boundaries and now you're prisoners here" the unknown cat meows.

"How are the prisoners " a new voice was heard, she turn to see a ginger she cat enter the den her voice was quiet and gentle like how a mother would talk to a kit.

"Hi I'm marmalade" she meows "who are you" she added.

"I'm honeypaw" she meowed "I'm sorry you're kept here I would let you go but I'm not the deputy or leader of this clan, but I promise you won't be hurt" marmalade meowed then left the den.

"Hey are you ok" a voice sounded behind her she looked to see a grey tom "no thanks to you " she meowed angrily unsheathing her claws, "wow hey we are not going to hurt you here" jay reasoned " we are now just waiting...for something" he finishes.

"Like what" she challenged fur standing on end "don't worry about it" jay meowed calmy before resting down paws tucked under him.

Honeypaw got bored from waiting and decided to see what's in his mind, so closed her eyes and focused on jay before she knew it she can see vivid images of the battle last night.

Jay was with kal walking out in the night when he head giggling.

"you hear that" kal whispers "yea i do" jay whispers back ".

"I'm going to take a look stay here if anything happens ok" kal commanded before paddling out.

Jay was there for a while and watched his brother confront the shadowclan cats until barkpaw leaped out and attacked kal, jay quietly turned his sight on honeypaw she did nothing but stand there it was his chance to do a surprise attack, but she saw him there the attack now ruined he then jumped on her, both of then rolled onto a pile of leaves down the moist grassland.

Honeypaw got up, jay looked at her piercing blue eyes, for a second he did not know what to do?

To fight or just talk? But his thunderclan instinct kicked in and he slapped her with his tail, but it did not phase her much and instantly regretted the attack.

"Look out!" He did not move in time when barkpaw tackle jay and had his jaws around his clean glossy grey fur, panic ran into jays mind as he struggled to free himself from the jaws of a shadowclan cat.

"Hey" honeypaw stopped and turn to see a smoked tom stand in the den, next to him a black tom with white paws waving his tail back and forth.

"Its time you head back to your clan" the tom meowed and waved his tail to follow her, "wow what a camp its big" she commented once outside the den seeing the trees bloom overhead there rich green leaves swaying gently left to right in their peak, the cats walking around camp busy with work.

"Around here no one is told what to do" the smokey tom committed as if she was wondering why there was no one giving orders to each cat "they all know what is needed patrols, fresh kill, and checking the border".

"Um...flintstar ...do you think we told her enough" the black tom questioned "nonsense we have nothing to worry about" flintstar meowed.

Once out of the camp honeypaw followed the two toms deeper into the forest where she found barkpaw and two other thunderclan warrior's and headed near the border.

"Welp...here's our stop,and now we wait for the shadowclan patrol to arrive " the smokey tom announced shuffling his front paws on the ground.

"I just hope they won't keep us waiting for a long time!" The black tom spat flexing his powerful front limbs purposely intimidating barkpaw and her _wow this cat is strong but you don't scare me!_

"Hmm I can hear them " flintstar whispers to the black tom, the tom nodded and padded toward that direction, then coming back with moonstar and stripeclaw both of them don't look so happy and between them is a long haired white she cat _swifttail_ and she is holding a bunch of leaves "here there's you're part of the deal" stripeclaw spat and signaled the two apprentices to cross into their side of the border.

Honeypaw looked back to see flintstar grabbing the herbs in his jaw and walking away and the black tom looked black with a mild expression on his face.


End file.
